chronolithfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Universe
This is a rough timeline of the Universe, from it's creation to the present. While not verifiable, this is the working hypothesis of cosmologists and astronomers of the IAU. Early Ages First Seconds *0 seconds: About 13.75 bya, some event happens that creates the universe. Instantly, all matter pops into existance. This rapid expansion from nothing to something is generally oncieved to be impossible, though science has no other explanation. In the first picosecond, or even earlier, all of the universe cools to a lower temperature. *10-43 to 1 second: In this ammount of time, atoms come into existance, with equal distibution. Gravity and physics exist, and govern the next 13 bya of time. Hydrogen Era *1 second to 20 minutes: Sometime during this period, Hydrogen begins to rapidly fuse, resulting in 98% of the universes matter consisting of Hydrogen. This all evenly distributes, with gravity forming large clusters. From these clusters, stars will begin to form. *20 minutes to 370,000 years: For the next 370,000 years, hydrogen and helium continue to form. Temperatures continue to fall. The Universe remains neutral, and to the naked eye, nothing could be percieved. No solid matter exists. *8 million years: Trace heavy elements begin to form. *10 million years: At this point, the first abiogenesis occurs. Life can exist. *100 million years: The first stars begin to form, and the first hydrogen fussion occurs in stellar bodies. Quasars take shape. *300 million years: The first protogalaxies form, with clusters of stars forming the bodies. The oldest recorded star formed at this time. The Formation of Galaxies *600 milliom years: The very first true galaxies form. The first black holes form from stellar remenants. *615 million years: Estimated formation of the Galaxy. *630 million years: Oldest supernovas. Solar Epoch *9.375 Billion Years: Oblis Prime forms. *9.38 Billion Years: First sentient life, taking hold on several planets, particularly those with younger suns. *9.4 Billion Years: First confirmed life in the Universe, forms on a small planet in the Nyssinia System, today called Argonia. They take on the form of microbial life, and not much else occurs for the following billion years. *9.48 Billion Years: Seven planets form around Oblis Prime; Pasam, Tuhan, Palæolithia, Torusia, Ashiss, Muscar, and Marothroth. These make up the Trigon System. *9.5 Billion Years (4.28 bya): Palæolithia, presumably due to extraplanetary impact or other major collisions, breaks apart into Oblis and its moons. *10.198 Billion Years (3.6 bya): First life on Oblis. *11.049 Billion Years (2.749 bya): Muscar is impacted by a massive object, causing it to split into two sperate planets. Muscar I, being very small, quickly reforms an oblate spheroid. The sceond planet, Muscar II, never fully mends, and is still experiencing gravitational rounding. The planets currently share 50 or more moons, as well as a ring system. *13.338 Billion Years (.46 bya): First succesful spaceflight is achieved on Veltek. They are the first to colonize their moon, making them the first space-faring civilization. They remain technologicaly superior than their neighboring planets for millions of years. *13.798 Billion Years: Present day. See Also Category:Timelines Category:Universe